


A Journey Filled With Bumps

by PattRose



Series: The Journey Series [3]
Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, I Love You, Implied Slash, M/M, Relationship(s), Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every relationship has bumps in the road, especially when they involve Russ Agnew as a partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Journey Filled With Bumps

Bumps in the Journey  
PattRose  
Summary: Every relationship has bumps in the road, especially when they involve Russ Agnew as a partner. 

 

 

The men had finished up with the interview and were packed and ready to leave. Both men were looking forward to getting back to work. But nothing had been discussed about Russ and Milt. No relationship questions had been asked and answered and there were no discussions about the two of them at all. 

The drive home was quiet, which was fine for Russ, he was sort of tired and wanted to sleep a little, but Milt was nervous. He felt like the two of them were being driven farther and farther away from each other. 

Milt looked over and saw that Russ was going to take a nap. Normally that wouldn’t bother Milt, but today it did. “Russ, can I ask a few questions?”

“As long as I can keep my eyes closed and snore if I want.”

“Ha ha. Very funny. I’m serious, here. Questions need to be asked. I figure on the way home is the best time.”

Russ opened his eyes and saw a nervous looking Milt, which made him smile and said, “So, ask away.”

“Are we exclusive?” Milt asked, quietly. 

“I haven’t really thought about it. Is that important to discuss today?” Russ wondered. 

“It is for me, Russ. I need to know where I stand in this relationship, or if we even have a relationship.”

“I find it odd that you ask that after the last two days in Chicago. We barely had time to talk to the witness. We were pretty busy.” Russ smiled again. 

“See, that’s just it. Do you plan on being busy with other people this next week after we get home?” 

“Milt, I’m not sure. I think we might need to slow down a little, what do you think?”  
“I think you fucking suck…”

“Well, yes, I do, but you never complained before,” Russ kidded. 

“You’re not at all serious about us are you? I’m an idiot. Go back to sleep, I have no more questions.”

“Milt, what did you see happening? Did you expect us to get married, live together in a house with a picket fence and raise children?” Now, Russ was being sarcastic. 

“To answer your questions, yes, I expected us to live together. I wanted to anyhow. Raising children would have to be way down the road, but yeah that sounds good, too.” Milt looked like he was going to cry and this upset Russ for some reason. 

“Milt, we can’t live in the same house. People would find out about us and we would be out at the station. That’s not a good thing.”

Milt kept his eyes on the road and didn’t even bother responding to this statement. 

“You wanted to be out?” Russ asked, horrified at the idea. 

“No, I think we made a mistake.”

Russ looked angry. “What mistake is that?”

Milt still wasn’t looking at him while he talked. “I think we shouldn’t have slept together and I was being irresponsible about the entire thing. I’m sorry. I won’t bother you again.”

“Wait a minute… Are you blowing me off after two hot days in Chicago?” Russ asked, shocked to his very core. 

“I’m sorry, I’m not the man for you. Now, could we change the subject?”

Russ knew that tone. Milt used it when he was high and mighty. “I guess we’re done discussing things then. Thanks for nothing.”

“Fuck you, Russ.”

“Oh good comeback. And speaking of fucking me, you fucked me yesterday like you had never done it before. You were so careful and it moved me just having it done to me. How can you say we’re not a couple?”

Milt pulled over to the side of the road on the highway and looked at Russ. “It was my first time. I loved it. I loved that you let me do you. I loved when you did me. Basically, I loved everything we did. But now you want to keep it a big secret and I can’t do that, Russ. I just can’t. I’m sorry.”

“Milt, let’s discuss this once we get to my house and we’ll see what we can figure out.”

Milt shook his head no and said, “We won’t figure out anything because you want to be in the closet and keep it all a big secret. So fuck you.” Then he put the car back in drive and started going again.

“That was the first time I’ve ever bottomed,” Russ admitted. 

“Me, too.”

“Wait a minute. Pull back over to the side of the road. I need to talk to you.”

Milt did just that and turned and looked at Russ with sadness in his eyes and said, “What do you want to say?”

“How could it be your first time bottoming and the first time topping? That would mean you were a fucking virgin? You didn’t think to mention that to me? What the fuck?” The last sentence came out in a growl. 

Milt touched Russ’s face, tenderly and said, “I loved it. It was worth waiting for. I had been with men before just not all the way.”

“Milt, I can’t believe you didn’t tell me. I would have taken it easier on you. I was rough. Jesus, I’m a fucking dick.”

Milt stopped him with a kiss. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but I was afraid you would turn me down if I told you. I loved what we did together. I have no regrets.”

“God, you kiss like no one I’ve ever kissed before. You put everything into each one. I like that about your kissing. I like a lot of things about you.”

“Russ, I want us to be a couple. I’m sorry, this is how I feel.”

“Can I think about it?”

“Let’s take the next week off from each other and think. Then we’ll discuss things and go from there. How does that sound?”

“A week off? I like sleeping with you. I sleep much better with you next to me. Couldn’t we just sleep at my place and think at the same time?” Russ pleaded. 

“Russ, I want us to be a couple. If you want me sleeping with you, you’re going to have to be part of that couple. Think on the drive home. Now, I’m driving again. Don’t talk, think…”

And Russ did just that. He thought about how big his bed was going to feel without Milt in it. He thought about not fucking Milt’s brains out. He thought about how much he liked Milt. _Oh fuck… I fucking love Milt. Who am I kidding?_

“Okay, I have an answer,” Russ said. 

Milt looked nervous at how fast he came up with the answer. He pulled over to the side of the road again and turned to Russ and said, “So tell me.”

“Yes, we’re a couple. Yes, you can move in with me and yes, I think I’m falling in love with you.”

Milt pulled Russ into his arms and kissed him soundly. “You won’t be sorry.”

“I’m already sorry, Milt,” Russ joked. 

“I love you, too.”

Russ smiled big time and kissed Milt again. “Now, drive like the wind. I want to be in our home by bedtime.”

“We’ll be home in about an hour, Russ.”

“No, I mean, moving your things in by tonight. I want you settled in and living with me.”

“So if someone asks us, we can tell them?” Milt asked. 

“Yes, that’s what it means. Don’t make me sorry I’m doing this. Now hurry up, I want to fuck you like I never have before.”

Milt put the car into drive and said, “Oh goody. I love when you fuck me.”

The rest of the drive was quiet but happy. Russ and Milt both felt good and knew they were in for their share of problems, but for right now, it was perfect.

TBC


End file.
